You Know You Want Me
by sincerelyjami
Summary: Elena is 15 and went through things that she didn't want to endure. Damon is also 15 and is a carefree person that wants to know Elena more better. Will she let him? ALL-HUMAN
1. My Life Story

My name is Elena Gilbert. I'm 15 years old and i went through things that I didn't even know were possible. When I was only 12 I got raped by my "boyfriend". I was able to put it behind me but it still haunts me. Then when I was 13 My best friend,Kira, betrayed me by sneaking around with a boy that I really really liked. Nowadays it's hard to trust anyone. I live with my parents and my older brother,Jeremy. My only best friend is Bonnie. She is the only one that knows what I've been going through. Other then that, I'm all alone in this...

* * *

><p><strong>Elena's POV<strong>

Today was another day of school. I decided on wearing skinny jeans and a tank top with my Converse. I swung my book bag over my shoulder and went downstairs. I saw my mom making pancakes and my dad reading something in the newspaper. Neither of my parents know what I've been going through. My brother, Jeremy, came down the steps with his best friend, Tyler.

"Hey,Lena" They both said.

"Hey,you guys, anything new?" I asked. They both shook their heads. Rest of breakfast went in silence. After My brother and his friend was done eating they both left for school. I was only a freshman in high school. My brother was a Junior.

"Lena, do you need me to drop you off at school?" My mom asked.

"No, me and Bonnie are going to walk." I said. I walked out the door and I heard my parents say that they love me. I was crossing the street. I saw Bonnie and waved. She waved back.

"Hey Bonnie!" I said.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked. I nodded.

"Elena, you won't believe it.. Stefan asked me out!" She said squealing.

"Oh my gosh, Bonnie, that's great!" I said. I was happy for her. Stefan was a freshman, also like us. He has a brother, Damon who is also a freshman. Stefan was a sweet guy while Damon was edgy. Me and Bonnie walked to school talking about her and Stefan. When we arrived at school we immediately saw Stefan with his brother,Damon. Bonnie dragged me to him and she hugged Stefan. While she was hugging Stefan, I looked at Damon was just staring at me.

"Hi,Elena, you look really beautiful today." Damon said while smirking. God, he was such a flirt.

"Hi,Damon & thank you... I guess?" I said. When Bonnie and Stefan finally pulled apart, we were talking about school. Damon wouldn't stop staring at me and it creeped me out.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"Because, you're really purrdddyy" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, I'm gonna get going to class." I said to Stefan and Bonnie. They both nodded as I walked off to class. Halfway I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was Damon. This boy always annoyed me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I _want_ to go to class with you." He said. I walked off and he followed behind me.

"Jeez, Elena, why do you hate me so much?" He asked.

"I never said that I hate you.." I said. I honestly didn't hate Damon. He just annoys me sometimes. Hell, He was only a freshman and I'm pretty sure he's dated half the school.

"Wellllllllllllll, You don't blush like other girls do when I comment on you." He said. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"That's because I know that you only use girls for your own purposes." I said. He just looked at me. I took the silence as a way to walk away. He still followed behind me. I started to walk faster. But then Damon grabbed me by the shoulders, turned me around and kissed me. Full on. His lips were soft. I was frozen. He pulled back and he was smirking like an idiot. I would just love to wipe that smirk off his face. I looked mad as hell. I was really pissed. I held him by the shoulders and kneed him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and fell to the ground.

"Don't ever do that again." I hissed. I walked away and went into class. A few minutes later, Damon walked in with his best friend Alaric. They looked at me. Damon just glared at me while Alaric was too busy holding back his laughter. I saw there eyes roam for seats. I looked around too. All the seats were taken. There was one empty on on my right And one empty one on my left. Horror overcame me. I looked up at Alaric and Damon. They saw the two empty seats and they both started smirking. They took a seat next to me. I groaned loudly and put my head down. And then Someone on my right went next to my ear.

"Admit it, you liked that kiss just as much as I did." Whispered Damon.

"Hell no" I said. Alaric and Damon started babbling next to my ear. I was really annoyed. I groaned again and they stopped for like a minute. And then they started again.

_This class_ suddenly_ became longer._

* * *

><p><strong>If you want me to continue, Review and tell me if it's good-:D<strong>_  
><em>


	2. You know You want Me

**Elena's POV**

I was still in first period. Bonnie and Stefan were sitting in the back. Our teacher, Mrs. Bradford was talking about how babies are born. This is not a good time to talk about how babies are born. I looked at my right and saw that Damon was listening very closely while smirking when our teacher went into the sexual parts. He is such a dirty pedo. He never pays attention in class. And now he is.. Dirty little bastard. Now Mrs. Bradford was talking about how the baby enters the female body. I groaned quietly and put my head down. 2 seconds later I felt a hot breath next to my ear and I shuddered.

"Hey,Lena.. We should make babies one day." He whispered huskily. My head shot up and the next thing I knew our lips connected. He was A LOT closer then I expected. I pulled back. I was blushing and I saw him smirking like an idiot. The class was making cooing noises. I groaned loudly this time and got up and ran to the bathroom. I walked in and sighed. A few minutes later I decided that I should stay there until the end of class, which will be like 45 minutes later, but I don't want the teacher to worry about me so I decided against it. I heard the door open and close. I looked up and saw Damon standing there. We stared staring at each other until he finally spoke up.

"Aren't you going to get back to class? Everyone's talking about your little stunt, ya know?" He said smirking again. I huffed.

"First of all, I didn't know you were that close. I'd rather kill myself then kiss..._you_ & no, I am not staying here." I hissed through my gritted teeth. I saw hurt in his eyes for a millisecond until it disappeared.

"Come on Elena.." He said while taking steps closer to me. While he was taking these steps forward I was walking backwards. I was backed up against the counter.

"You know you want me.." He said. Leaning forward. Our lips were inches apart.

"You crave me more then I crave you." He finished. I was speechless and didn't know what to say. -I was speechless in a bad way. I have been through so many things in my 15 years that I don't have time for this.

"Please just move Damon." I said in a whispered. He still didn't move.

"No, you need to stop being a little miss goody. Because you know you want me as much as I want you.." He said while chuckling. What the fuck?

"And just because we're both freshman doesn't mean that we can't do the things that we wanna do, ya know?." He finished, looking me straight in the eye while wiggling his eyebrows. Such a perv.

"Actually you do need to move. And I don't even want you, you dirty little bastard." I screamed. He still wasn't dazed.

"But we would make the sexiest babies EVERRRRRRRRRR. Don't ya think?" He said sarcastically. I was so mad that I was about to knee him.

"Never." I said as a I made my way around Damon. He stopped me by grabbing me by the shoulders. What the hell is wrong with this boy?

"You're lying.." He said. He leaned in and was about to kiss me but I slapped him and there was anger coursing through my veins. Damon head snapped to the side as he bought his hand to his face. He looked down at me and his expression changed.

"You weren't lying, were you?" he said. i didn't want to deal with him so I ran out the bathroom and tried to cool off. I walked back to class. Everyone stared at me.

"Where's Damon?" Someone asked. I sighed and went back to my seat. Damon walked in a few minutes later and he had a big ol' hand mark on his right side. Everyone saw this and started laughing. Damon went to his seat and just stared at me. I put my head down and sighed. I think I sighed ten thousand times today! I was daydreaming until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I put my head up and saw a note next to me.

_you know you want me..-Damon._

I rolled my eyes and got up and threw the note away. I turned around and my eyes landed on Damon. He was intensely staring at me. Awkward.. I walked back to my seat quickly.

"Now,class. I hope you guys were paying attention because each of you will team up and have a baby..." Mrs. Bradford said. The girls gasped and the guys were cheering.

"Oh,no no.. Each of you will have a FAKE baby..." She said fixing her mistake. Before she finished she added something else.

"Each of you will be assigned a partner. Stefan, you're with Bonnie. Alaric, you're with Jenna. And Damon, you're with Elena. As for everybody else, i'll have to think. You'll be receiving your babies tomorrow." She said. I jumped up from my seat.

"WHAT! I DON'T WANT TO WORK WITH... THAT!" I screeched. I didn't even bother to look at Damon.

"I'm sorry, Elena. I want you guys to work together because you guys make a good couple and because Damon needs to get his grades up.. So maybe you'll help bring his grades up." She said. I scoffed and excused myself so I could go to the bathroom again. I quickly hurried because I didn't want another confrontation with Damon again. After I was all done I washed my hands and dried them. I walked outside but then I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorr-" I said as I looked up. I immediately stopped what I was saying. He didn't deserve an apology.

"Leena,I'm sorry about what I did." He said.

"Which part?" I asked. He sighed and I took the chance and went around him. But before I walked away he grabbed my wrists and dragged me into the bathroom and into one of the stalls. He locked the stall door. It was only me and him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed. He put his hands over my mouth.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing if you stop screaming like some diseased animal." He said. I calmed down and a few seconds later he took his hand off my mouth.

"Now will you tell me what you're doing?" I asked in a more quieter voice. He said nothing. Before I could yell at him he leaned in quickly and kissed me. AGAIN! This time I pushed him off. He got off and my hands were on his chest.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked. Surprisingly I was calm.

"I want to prove you wrong. You know you want me." He said smirking.

"Can't you take the hint? You kissed me like 3 times today and I didn't even kiss you back. " I said glaring at him. For some reason I'm scared that he might rape me. But then again Damon isn't that type of guy. Him doing this..It reminds me of when I was raped. I snapped out of it and saw that Damon was looking at me void of any emotion. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. I was about to walk back to class bu the bell rung. I already had my book bag so I didn't need to go back . Next I had Algebra. I walked in the classroom. I saw Damon and groaned. He's in almost all of my classes. I took a seat far away from him and put my head down. That's when I remembered my horrible memories.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years ago.<strong>

Me and Dands were kissing and we were on top of each other. I stopped when I felt his bulge on my stomach. I stopped kissing him and rolled away from him.

"Babe,We've been dating for a year now. Don't you think we should take it to the next level?" He asked.

"I'm just scared." I said. He rubbed my leg.

"It's gonna be alright once you get used to it." He pleaded.

"Please?" He asked.

"But I don't want to. Not now." I said. I was getting up but he roughly pulled me down.

"Dands, what are you doing?" I asked.

"This." HE said. That was the last thing he said before he kissed me forcibly. I was trying to pull away but his arms were gripping m too tight. When he finally pulled away he ripped open my shirt. I gasped.

"Please, don't do this. I'm not ready." I begged. Tears were running freely down my cheeks. Dands was always nice. What would posses him to do such a thing? He already took off his shirt and was unbuttoning his pants.

"You know you want me.." He said in a cold voice before he came down on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day.<strong>

I snapped out of my reverie when I felt a hot breath near my ear.

"Hey, Lena" Said Damon. I didn't reply. He was rubbing my arm. The same 5 words haunt me every single day. After Damon first said it to me I went to the bathroom and broke down and cried. But as the days went by I got used to it. There was a difference in how they said it. Dands said it in a cold voice. But Damon always said it in a teasing manner. Damon continued to rub my arm but then his hands went to my leg. I snapped my head up.

"What do you want now?" I asked.

"I'll try not to kiss you anymore." He said. Finally. I sighed a breath of relief.

"But you can't disagree, we'd make awesome babies." He said while laughing. I rolled my eyes. The teacher came in and we started doing the work that he gave us. I looked to my side and realized that Damon was sitting right next to me. He started whispering stuff about how he's hot and I tried to ignore him.

God, this is going to be a realllyyyy long day..

* * *

><p><strong>whadya think?<strong>


	3. This Was a Mistake

**Elena's POV**

FINALLY! I made it through the day! Well half of it. Me, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon were sitting in our usual lunch table.

"So,Lena, when do you want to start on our project?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Here he goes again..." Said Stefan. Bonnie giggled. My Gawd. They are so in love.

"The teacher didn't even give us the baby, you idiot." I said.

"We can always plan ahead, ya know?" He said still wiggling his eyebrows. I sighed and started playing with my salad.

"Elena, do you want to come to the grill with us at 6?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, What's the special occasion?" I asked.

"Oh nothing.. I'll tell you later." She whispered into my ear. It was probably because of Stefan. We ate in silence for 5 minutes until Damon sat beside me.

"My house or your house?" He whispered.

"Say what?" I said.

"For the project..." He said.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in school?" I asked.

"Ever since you were involved." He said doing his eye thing.

"Whatever." I said. I started picking at my salad.

"Lena, Me and Stefan are going to head to class now." Bonnie said getting up. I was shaking my head.

"Have fun with Damon.." Stefan said with his smile. They both walked away, leaving me and Damon alone. I turned towards Damon and saw him wiggling his eyebrows. I glared at him.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked.

"I don't hate, I just dislike you." I said.

"Same thing." He said.

"Can you ever just be quiet?" I asked. He looked hurt but shut up. It was probably the first time he was quiet so I took this chance to fully observe him. Damon had blue eyes and he was 5'9. He's pretty tall for a freshman. He has black hair that goes to his eyes. He wears black a lot and his sticks and bones. His cute but Girls usually want to kiss him, not go out with him.

"Why are you so conceited?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked.

"Because everyone wants to kiss me... except you, mostly because you hate me." He said. I sighed.

"For the last time, I don't hate you, I just dislike you. How about we hang out after school so You can change my mind?" I asked. He looked at me and he looked really happy.

"See, I told you that _you know you want me._" He said getting up and leaving. I groaned. What have I gotten myself into? I looked at my phone, There was 16 minutes left of lunch. Eating my salad I went into another daydream.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years ago.<strong>

He kept thrusting into me and it was painful. Sweat was starting to form on his face and he still wouldn't stop. Why would he do this to me? Why?

"Please, stop.." I cried. He didn't listen and he thrust into me harder. He held me by my hands so I wouldn't hit him. I was trying to thrash my legs around but it didn't work. He was way stronger then me.

"C'mon Lena, you know you want to do this." He said before finishing off. Somewhere along the way the pain started to turn into pleasure. But that was all at the end.

"Why would you do this to me?" I asked. He looked at me with tears in his eyes. His face was void of emotion but his eyes were full of tears.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Elena, I didn't mean to hurt you." He said.

"But why would you do this to me?" I asked through tears.

"Because i'm moving and I didn't know how to tell you." He said.

"So your way of telling me was by raping me?" I asked with a cracked voice.

"I'm so sor-" He said as a tear made his way down his cheek. I couldn't hear anymore so I took my clothes and ran away.I went into a closet and changed into my clothes. I sneaked out and saw Dands in the distance looking for me. I quietly made my way to his door. I was trying to make sure that he didn't catch me but he did.

"Elena, please don't leave.." He said.

"Why would you rape me? I thought you loved me. If you loved me you would've waited. And you would've told me that you were moving..maybe then I would let you take my virginity away!" I screamed while I was sobbing.

"I wasn't thinking right, please, I love you and I don't want to leave you like this.." He said crying. I ran past him and ran the rest of the way to my house. My boyfriend that I love so much _raped _me. I got in and saw my mom and dad in the kitchen. My dad was whispering something into her ears and she was giggling. I wish I was in their position. Even though they were pretty old, they act like they're young kids in love.

I went upstairs quietly and took out my phone from my pocket. I dialed Kira's number.

"Hey Elena!" Kira said.

"Oh Kira.." I sobbed.

"Hey,hey, what happened?" She asked. I told her the rest of my story as she listened quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day.<strong>

I snapped out of it when I felt a light tapping on my shoulder.

"Dreaming about me?" Said a familiar voice.

"No,Damon." I said.

"Yeah what ever. Let's get to class, Bonnie and Stefan are worried sick about you." He said. I got up and threw away my lunch and we walked quietly to class. Even though Damon was an ass I felt awkwardly safe around him..

When we got to class I sat down in the back. Of course Damon followed.

"I like how you think, Lena." He said smirking. What in gods name was he talking about? HE sat down next to me and started talking about things that I tuned out of. Since I was in the back and Damon was babbling in my ear, I couldn't hear what the teacher was saying. This was my last class of the day. I was so happy. For some reason this day seemed like it was 1000+ hours long. When the bell rung I quickly got out of my seat and headed for my locker. Damon followed right behind me.

"I know I said that we could hang out after school but You don't have to follow me around everywhere." I said as I speed walked to my locker.

"Of course I do, I need to make sure that you won't bail on me." He said.

"Hmmm,I would've considered it." I said. After I got all my stuff I turned to Damon.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"Anywhere you wanna go,princess.." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes.

I think I made a HUGE mistake.


	4. I Care

"Let's go to the grill." I said.

"Sure." He said. What in god's name made me do this? We walked the rest of the way to the Grill in silence.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes we entered the Grill and took our seats. Damon sat across from me and put his hands on his face and he started staring at me weirdly.<p>

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. He didn't answer. I sighed. I took out my water bottle and was drinking water from it.

"Did you ever have a boyfriend?" He asked suddenly. I started choking on my water. I put the water bottle down and just stared at him. Then he smirked.

"I'll take that as a no." He said.

"Actually, I had one." I said. Damon suddenly looked disappointed but then he covered it up and smirked.

"Oh yeah, what's his name?" He asked.

"You don't believe me,do you?" I asked.

"When I asked you, you just started choking.." He said as he shrugged.

"I don't like talking about him... And his name is Dands."I said.

"Why don't you like talking about him? I bet that you probably was acting like a bitch and he broke up with you." He said as he smirked. You know what? I'm out. I cannot do this with him.

"I think it was a mistake to hang out with you." I said as I glared at him. I got out of my seat quickly. His expression changed from amused to serious. He grabbed my arm.

"Geez, I was joking." He said. I just looked at him. I hesitated but then I sat in my original spot.

"Why don't you like talking about him?" He asked. I didn't know what to tell him. My mind was looking for an answer to give him.

"He just did something that was unforgivable." I said.

"WAIT. Wasn't Dands that guy that always wore snapbacks and hats?" Damon asked.

"Yeah that was him." I said.

"What the hell happened to him?" He asked.

"He moved..." I said. I didn't want to talk about him anymore.

"What about you?" I asked. He smirked.

"What about me?" He asked.

"Did you ever have a girlfriend before?" I ask. Then Damon started laughing.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" He asked.

"Yes, because you're really conceited and you're also a jackass; so it's hard for me to believe that you actually were in a relationship." I said. He finally stopped laughing and he straightened up.

"Ouch.." He said in a fake sad voice. I rolled my eyes.

"I've had about 15 or 16." He said.

"And you're only a..freshman?" I asked.

"What can I say? Girls can't resist me.." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh god, I bet you're not even a virgin." I said.

"You betted correctly." He said. My phone beeped and I looked at it. Text message from Bonnie.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked. My eyes bulged but luckily he couldn't see it because my head was down. What should I say? Should I tell him the truth? No. I can't, he might tell everyone.

"Yes." I said. I was surprised at how convincing it sounded. Damon didn't say anything. I scrolled through my text messages and found my recent one from Bonnie.

_"Where were you?" _Bonnie said.

_"I'll call you later."_ I replied. After I sent it I put my phone away and looked at Damon. He was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Were you lying when I asked you if you were a virgin?" He asked.

"No" I said a little to quick. Damon groaned.

"I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're thinking." He said.

"Fine then, No I'm not." I said. Damon continued to look at me.

"He did something to hurt you, didn't he?" He asked. I just looked at him.

"Yeah, something like that.." I said.

"I might act like an ass, but I do care.." He said quietly.

"You do?" I asked. He was about to say something but the someone interrupted us.

"Damon! It's me, Samantha. Where were you?" a girl said as she walked over to us. I recognized her as the girl that always flirted with Damon. She looked at me and glared. After a few second she sat next to Damon and smiled at him flirtatiously. Damon just smiled back.

"You said that you were going to pick me up after school. And why are you with her?" She said as she glared at me again.

"I'm just gonna go.." I said as I stood up.

"Wait do you want me to walk you home?" He said.

"No,no, by all means stay with her. God knows how many other girls you were supposed to hang out with today." I said as I motioned for him to sit down. I looked at him with looked at me and I just walked out. He's such an ass and a player. He hung out with me when he was supposed to be with another girl? I am not one of his toys.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guise think?<strong>


	5. My, love

**The very next day; Elena's POV**

_Beep, beep, beep!_

I woke up with a gasp and turned to my right. My alarm clock was beeping and i turned it off.

After yesterday night, there wasn't really that much to do. I came home and did what i usually would do. Although I couldn't help but feel hurt for Damon's little stunt yesterday.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As I was waiting for the cold water to turn into hot water,r i grabbed my tooth brush and brushed my teeth. I stripped and went into the shower. I let the hot water slide sown my back as I relived the last day with Dands.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years ago<strong>

"Lena, don't beat yourself up over this. This was _his _fault, not yours." Kira said for the nineteenth time. She was really trying to help me and i'm so glad that i have her in my life. I was about to say something but then I heard a knock at the door.

"Wait Kira, can I call you back?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. She hung up and i heard the click.

"COME IN!"I yelled. The door opened with a soft creak. It was Dands. Instantly on reflex I backed up. He looked at me and sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. I didn't say anything. He looked at me one more time and slowly walked over to my bed. I stayed where I was. When he sat down his hands went over mine. I pulled away but he pulled it back into his hands. I sighed.

"I know i hurt you..." He said.

"No duh." I scoffed.

"I never meant to hurt you. It's just that, i'm moving, and i love you. a lot. And I know that we're young and all, and I know that i'm too young to even think about this, but I know what I feel for you, Elena. I love you. And I can't let you go. When My parents told me that I was moving, I got mad. I went to my room. but then 2 minutes later you came. And I couldn't help myself. What I did was out of anger and frustration. I wasn't supposed to hurt you. It wasn't supposed to go down like that." He said while looking at me with so much passion in his gray eyes.

"Dands, I..." I said, but i couldn't find the right words.

"I'm moving, no matter what, but there's a chance that i may come back. But i can't leave knowing that I hurt you. I can leave you like this. Honestly, I can't leave you at all.." He said.

"But you're still moving." I said. Instantly I forgot about what he did.

"We can still be together." He said. That's when what he did came back to me.

"Actually no we cant." I said taking my hand away from him.

"But..." Dands was starting to say.

"Please, just leave. Everytime I look at you, I see hate, confusion, hurt, _disgust..._" I said. He looked at me with a hurtful face.

"But... I still see love. I see my love for you." I finished. We just stared at each other until I said something.

"What you did to me was unforgivable, but it wasn't technically rape... but we can't keep doing this.. If you actually do come back, I'll maybe give you a chance." I said.

"Okay, then. Until next time, my love..." He said as his hands caressed my face. We stayed like that for a few minutes until he gently kissed my lips and my forehead. I sighed and he stood up. when he got to the door, he looked at me one more time. Oh, the irony.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day.<strong>

Ever since that day, he moved. I waited days for his calls. But slowly, the days turned into weeks which turned into months, and lastly it turned into years. He didn't even call, no text, not even a friendly visit.

It's like he just forgot about me.

I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I walked out and did my usual routine. Ugh, today felt like it was going to be a long day...

I really didn't feel like dressing up, so I wore a large t shirt and a hoodie over it. I wore my skinny jeans and boots.

"Elena, honey, breakfast is ready!" Called my mom.

"Coming!" I answered back. I grabbed my book bag and went downstairs. I saw my brother Jeremy texting and I saw my mom getting my dad's breakfast ready. My dad wasn't there so he was probably still getting ready.

I took a seat across from Jeremy. My mom handed me pancakes and bacon and I ate quietly. My mom sat in front of me and studied me closely.

"Mom, why are you staring at me?" I asked.

"You've been awfully quiet these days." She said.

"That's because she's too busy with Damon." Jeremy said while smirking. My mom gasped.

"You like someone?" My mom said happily.

"NO. WHAT? I hate Damon. Jeremy, where did you get that from?" I asked looking at Jeremy shocked.

"I saw it myself yesterday at the grill." He said. He said it like it was biggest accomplishment in his life.

"He asked me to hang out with him. If i turned him down, he would've bugged me for the rest of the day." I said.

"Suree..." My brother drawled.

"So tell me about this 'Damon'.." My mother said.

"He's an ass, and I don't like him." I said. My mom raised her eyebrows.

"Hate turns into love, you know?" She said. I sighed. Just then my phone beeped. I took it out.

Damon.

How in gods name did he even get my number? I sighed and put my phone away.

"Who was that?" My brother asked.

"No one." I said. I finished the last of my pancakes and put it in the sink.

"Bye, mom!" I said.

"Bye, honey. We're not done our conversation." She yelled after me. I chuckled.

As I walked to school, I felt someone following behind me. I looked around and saw Damon. He was too close for comfort.

"What?" I asked.

"Nice to see you, too." He said smirking. I sighed and started walking. But this time, he grabbed my hand. I slowly turned around.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I just want to apologize for yesterday. Me and Samantha were supposed to be working on our social studies project." He said. I couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous.

"Wow, I didn't know you were so interested in school." I said. Suddenly Damon smirked.

"And i didn't know you were the jealous type." He said. I growled.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Well you seem pretty mad just because I was supposed to be working with another girl." He said defensibly.

"First of all, I'm mad because I don't like to be one of your toys. Second of all, You need to fucking stop acting like the word revolves around you. I wasn't jealous. Why the hell would I be jealous?" I yelled. He looked sad, and 'I had regret, but then again he would probably start making stupid comments again.

I walked away and left him standing there.

_This was definitely going to be a long day._

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, guys, sorry. long time no update. I was caught up in schoolwork, friend dramas and etc. ELOHEL. kaythxbai <strong>

**c:**


End file.
